Tamora
by MidnightFoxx
Summary: A wildlife veterinarian in the early days of Jurassic Park encounters the instincts that lurk within all. Bit of a fix-it fic as well.
1. Chapter 1

_"No grace? No womanhood? Ah, beastly creature!"_  
 _-Titus Andronicus, Act II Scene III_

The island rose out of the ocean like a gleaming emerald – a promise of better things to come. It was so far away from everything; a little more in tune with the ebb and flow of life. She was used to being away from creature comforts. She detested the noise and hum of civilization. This was way she liked it. Here, she could work in relative solitude. The humidity on the other hand was a completely different issue. She was a long way from North Dakota in every aspect. It would be difficult to be away from her parents for so long and unfortunately, she could not tell them exactly were she or what she was doing there until the park was officially made public. In order for them not to worry, she told them she would be in South African preserve. It was a likely story and her parents bought it; she wanted to go there for some time. What they didn't know is that she left her long sought after government job that had given her a little more pay and security. There was no way she could turn down Mr. Hammond's offer at this. It was unprecedented and she was honored to be a part of it. She couldn't wait to see them. When she was a child, models tyrannosaurs rex, brachiosaurs and triceratops stood on her bookshelf alongside the arc of modern animal figures she had collected. To her, they were all one in the same. And now, in a way, they were. The pilot had warned her about the occasional wind sheer on the way down, but it wasn't too bad this time. Grabbing her duffle bag and her faithful duck cloth backpack, she thanked the pilot. Leaning up against a waiting jeep, a plump middle aged man gave her a welcoming smile.

"Hey, Lauren. How was the trip?"

"Dr. Harding. Good to finally meet ya." She said shaking his hand.

"Gerry," he replied "We're very informal here." He tossed her bag into the back.

"Sure thing. Yeah, trip down here wasn't bad. Damn it's hot."

Harding chuckled.

"You get used to it."

"Yeah, It's gonna take a lot of getting used to, that's for sure."

"Come on. I'll introduce you to the crew and let you get settled in."

"Ok. Sounds good." She replied.

Harding smiled, amused by her North Dakotan accent.

"I'm glad you took the job, Lauren. You came highly recommended from a friend of mine."

"Couldn't say no."

"I told myself the same thing when Hammond's people tracked me down."

"How many your staff?" she asked looking up at the canopy as it went by.

"So far, myself and Sue McRae. I'm hoping to get another vet on soon and some techs would be nice. But things are just getting up and running, so it will probably take some time," he paused "Oh, and Robert Muldoon does quite a lot of work with us and we share office space."

"Muldoon? From Kenya Muldoon?"

"The very same."

"You don't say? Thought he was somethin' that the hippies just made up to bitch about."

Harding broke out laughing.

"Ah, Rob's probably more of a conservationist than you and I. Though he does have his controversies," he paused. "I heard you do too."

"Yeah, let's just say I'm not that particularly popular with ranchers. Hard for some to understand because my dad is one. Government just ignores me."

"Doing what's right for a species is sometimes not that easy. I learned that in a hurry with the condors."

She nodded in agreement. Harding, an expert on birds, was quietly instrumental in preserving the the last few remaining California Condors while he was in San Diego.

"So, this is where the magic happens; the brains of the operation."

"I guess the best place to show you first is the genetics lab; or as I like to call it, the little shop of horrors."

He led her inside. Harding put in a code and the door unlocked. The lab was buzzing with white lab coats; their eyes fixated on their clipboards.

"Hey all," he announced. For a brief moment, they turned their attention to him. "This is Dr. Lauren Booth. Our newest vet."

She was greeting with a mumbled chorus of hey and hi. Then, it was back to business.

"Rest of us are a bit friendlier," he whispered. "Have a look."

Harding brought her over to some incubating eggs.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed. "Never in my life would I ever expect to see a dinosaur egg." She gingerly touched the shell.

"What comes out is far more interesting." One of the scientists said.  
"Dr. Henry Wo, our chief geneticist," he said to Booth. "So, what do you have in the stew pot today?"

"Stegosaurus."

Booth smiled, still not completely believing this was real.

"Don't get so excited. They'll be our problem later." Harding teased. "Ok, more people to meet."

Leading her further down the hall, he brought her to the control room. One man was busy clacking away at his keyboard, a cigarette dangling out of the side of his mouth.

"John, Dr. Lauren Booth, new vet. Ray Arnold."

"Welcome aboard." He said shaking her hand.

"What high school did Hammond pull you out from?" the orbitus man from the other computer station asked.

"And that's Dennis Nedry." Harding sighed.

"Actually, he got me from Fish and Game."

Nedry gave an annoying laugh.

"He got you with the sweet talk too, huh? It's almost enough to make you forget about the piss poor pay."

"I thought you said the rest were more friendly." She whispered.  
"I forgot to mention him, sorry. He's an ass."

"Yeah, well, he's got a big one, so it kinda balances out."

"Let's all meet up for a drink later. Some of us gotta work for a living." Arnold muttered. He also noticed the way Nedry was staring at her and that disgusted him. Harding patted his shoulder in sympathy. Promptly shepparding her out to avoid Nedry's glances, he then introduced her to the engineering department and after being looked at like a scrumptious piece of meat there as well, Harding finally lead her to their lab and office.

"We have more equipment on the way but it's pretty sparse right now," he paused. "Hey, Sue."

"Hi ya, Rookie." She said cheerfully coming over to greet her.

"Lauren Booth," She said with a handshake.

"Sue's forte is alligators and crocs." Harding remarked.

"I guess you and I like to live dangerously." Booth said.

"Yeah, maybe that's why we're still single. Ger told you got to play with wolves and bears in Yellowstone. Gotta tell me more later," she paused "But that's a scout camp compared to this."

McRae had a thick New Zealand accent, bronzed skin and shoulder length dirty blond hair pulled back in a pony tail. She was a little older than Booth, and much like her, she looked sturdy, hardy and above all, tough.

"Is Rob around?" Harding inquired.

"No, Hammond called."

"Too bad," he turned to Booth. "Well, I'll let you get settled in. We're basically the only ones that go out into all of the park, so make sure you familiarize yourself with the map. Maybe go have a look around."

"For sure."

"No raptors though. Not until tomorrow. Rob knows more about them than anyone, so I want him there with you."

"I need a chaperone for my first date?" Booth asked sarcastically.

"Let's just say I don't want this first date to go bad, ok?" he said.

"Awwww, Ger. You're such a good Work-Dad." McRae teased.

"Fine. I'll catch you guys later. I've got friggen' dinosaurs to see."

Hadrosaurids had always been one of her favorites. She thought them to be the cutest of the dinosaurs. Booth was serenaded to their evening calls while the sky changed to vibrant reds and yellows with the setting sun. Comfortable in the long sweet grasses on a rise overlooking the lake, she felt at complete peace and wondered if this was all in fact a dream. She wrote down a few more lines in her field journal. Although Booth came here to become an expert on the care of Jurassic Park's carnivores, she also needed to have a general knowledge of all the other species as well. She suddenly lost her train of thought. He had a such presence about him; one so strong, she knew he was behind her. She turned over her shoulder and smiled warmly at him.

"You must be Robert Muldoon."

"My reputation precedes me." he replied settling down besides her.

"Lauren Booth." She said offering her hand.

"Pleasure." He purred. Muldoon was impressive. Tall, broad shoulders, distinguished; he defiantly grabbed her attention.

Damn, his touch was electrifying.

" _Cool it, girl._ " Her rational mind demanded.

"Just taking notes," she paused "I can't believe they're real." She nervously brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well, these are the ones I don't mind at all. They're kinda like really, really big sheep. A little smarter. Sometimes they let you pat 'em, but they need to be in the mood. I wouldn't recommend it with anything else around here though."

"Damn. And I had such aspirations that the Rex was completely docile and we'd get along just fine." She said rolling her eyes.

"The only thing she likes is her stomach," he exhaled. "I have to tell you, I read your paper on the reintroduction of wolves. I appreciate what you had to say.

"Well, at least you did. It got passed around from one pencil pushers' desk to another."

"That's usually the case around here too."

"Harding's tossing me from the frying pan into the fire. I get to meet the kids in the morning."

"I'll be there with you."

"I'm looking forward to it," she stammered "See - seeing the raptors."

Muldoon gave a slight grin.

"Do you want to get a coffee? I would like to ask you more about pack behavior."

"I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

He was cautious of the world; a trait that caused Hammond to label him an alarmist. One emotion which he was unaccustomed to was the one he was feeling at the moment. Now, that was alarming – but more in a good way. Muldoon was utterly enchanted by the girl. Mid-twenties but she looked a lot younger, bright blue hypnotizing eyes, wavy long sandy brown hair, trim figure but could handle physical work, highly intelligent and extremely interesting. Muldoon found out that she had grown up on a farm raising cattle, she was an avid angler, hunter with a deep love and knowledge of the natural world – and hockey. She had graduated with honors and was a dedicated wildlife veternairan who had experience with some of the biggest and fiercest North American predators from grizzlies to wolverines. Nothing seemed to scare her and she excelled at a challenge. Although she did admit that badgers made her overly cautious because, as she put it, they are 'angry bad-ass bastards'. Muldoon could empathize and went on to tell her about his encounters with honey badgers. Coffee had then morphed into some whiskey. This chat had turned into one long conversation. In fact, he lost track of time. He really didn't care. He could talk to her all night. In fact, he suddenly noticed that subconsciously, he was moving closer to her. Was whiskey the factor or something else? Feeling quite comfortable and sensing that the girl was a little interested, Muldoon started revealing certain aspects of his personal life; something which he did not do. He was open and upfront that he had been married years before. He was young and stupid. He had nothing in common with his ex and the only thing she was good at was spending money. It was short-lived and ended quickly. Since then, his life had been focused strictly around his work. Unattached was most common relationship status for those Hammond hired for the park. It was 'good' for business. Aside from a few of scientists in the lab and administration, McRae and now Booth, there were very few women on staff. The younger men, though enthusiastic, educated professionals, all too often let off steam through excessive alcohol consumption. He finished his drink, however, it did not extinguish the growing fire in stomach. Muldoon was not the type that would jump into bed with any woman who flashed him a smile. He had criteria and standards. In the past few years, his solitude was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as the idea of eventually having a family became more and more appealing. He needed someone to compliment his rugged, untamed life – and this girl was a mustang. He wanted desperately to kiss her, to whisper how he would make love to her all night long, for her to say yes. But she was not that type. No doubt, she enjoyed the rush of anticipation and would wait to see what he had to offer. She was a patient, methodical hunter and so was he. The best trophies were never taken immediately.

"Gettin' late, isn't it?" Booth sighed.

Muldoon glanced at his watch.

"I should say so."

She peered awkwardly down at the ground.

"We gotta earn our keep. Calling it a night." She stood up and gently gave his shoulder a squeeze. "See you."

"Night." He replied.

He knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. Muldoon was used to heat but the air that night was thick and oppressive. All he could to was lie there gazing up at the ceiling; his thoughts on her. He exhaled deeply.

"Damn…"


	3. Chapter 3

She looked like a kid at Christmas – her eyes all aglow, the blur of excitement. Muldoon had to shake his head.

"I didn't ask, but did you name them?"

"No." he smirked.

"I do. Makes it easier to know which ones I'm talking about." She kept walking further down the fence line.

"Bite force? What can they saw through?"

"Haven't measured that yet, but I saw the alpha took a big chunk out of a cow femur."

"What do you figure? 800 to 1000?"

"I'd say that's about right."

"How fast?"

"I wouldn't want to get one out in the open. They'd give cheetahs a run for the money."

"They're not full size yet, I'm guessing. Don't look as big as the fossils."

"No, they're 10 months, now."

There were eight pairs of yellow eyes transfixed on her, but it did not phase Booth at all. She was as curious about them as they were about her. The alpha gave a short twill and cocked her head slightly. As leader, she had to a good judge in order to protect her sisters. The other pride was different and at times down right confusing. They presented hers with food, perhaps to appease them; after all, they were the stronger pride. Her mind and her gut told her to chase and kill food, but there was none around and her territory was blocked by some unknown thing that caused pain when touched. Taking it was the only logical solution although she wished she could find out where the other pride got their food. There seemed to be a lot of it wherever it was. Alpha did not know exactly who was their alpha. The one they called Rob was difficult to read. While she suspected he was the dominant one, she sensed he feared them. His beta called Gerry and the female Sue, sometimes would poke them and look at them when they mysteriously and suddenly were almost asleep. They were gentle and their voices were calm but again, they were always cautious. There was another member of the other pride they saw from time to time. He seemed to be the eldest of them all and perhaps he was the alpha. This is the one they called Hammond. However, Alpha had seen Rob and Hammond argue; something she would never permit in her pride. Hammond was usually happy but he never took the time to understand her or her pride. This new addition to the other pride was different. She was more respectful. Booth leaned over the railing ever so slightly.

"They're absolutely breathtaking."

Muldoon smirked and stood next to her; rather close.

"I'd like to say that's an unusual thing to say about animals that are killing machines, but for you, not so much."

"You get me."

"I completely understand. I believe that if not for the asteroid, velociraptors would have been the ones that landed on the moon. God made them too perfect. Wiped them all out and re-designed it to be weaker, stupider, slower – and then called it man."

"That's deep."

"I have my moments."

She turned her eyes up towards him for a brief second. He was so handsome and suave, and those eyes - ah, she could lost in them.

"I'd like see you again, later." She said rather sensually.

 _"You just said what? Met him only yesterday, remember?"_

That rather caught her off guard. Sure, she had bouts of puppy love here and there and yes, she had been attracted to a couple of professors and a colleague at fish and game, but it had never felt this intense. She certainly never said anything and never acted on it. Muldoon pulled her in with a magnetic force she could not resist.

"Yeah, a drink or two sounds nice." He acknowledged calmly although his stomach fluttered slightly.

"Hey, Gerry," McRae gestured. "Check those two out."

"It's kinda like watching a nature documentary, isn't it? All we need is David Attenborough to narrate."

McRae smirked, and tongue in cheek said: "They're probably like: 'I know a lot about raptors.' 'Oh, Rob. I'm completely smitten. Play your cards right and you can plow me like a corn field.'"

Normally observant of their surroundings, Muldoon and Booth didn't even realize their colleagues had even showed up.

"Mornin'!" Harding called with a wave. Booth created a bit of distance between herself and Muldoon suddenly, as if she didn't want her boss to catch what was going on.

"So, whatcha think?" McRae asked.

"Kinda like a tank full of sharks. I'd really like to observe hunting behavior. Rob said he kinda felt sorry for that one goat."

"They don't kill like your critters do, hun. I mean, crocs aren't pretty eaters either. Closest thing I can compare what raptors do is in Dawn of the Dead."

"The one that's been looking at me this whole time, is she the alpha?"

"Yes." Muldoon answered.

She had a certain air about her; a girl that demanded attention and she had a bit of a reddish tone.

"Callin' her 'Scarlett'. You know, like from Gone with the Wind."

"Lauren's naming them." Muldoon informed Harding.

"Ah. Ok. Well, go right ahead. They're yours if you want them."

"Can't I have a pony instead?" she joked.

"Yeah, and they'll eat it." McRae laughed.

Her colleagues went on to their other duties, leaving Booth alone with the pride to just quietly watch and learn. The beta was dubbed 'Willow', then there was 'Ivy', 'Holly', 'Jet', 'Jade', 'Pearl' and the runt of the litter became 'Maggie'. It was getting close to the end of the day. This was one of Scarlet's favorite times of the day. It was relaxing and peaceful. She enjoyed listening to the crickets and the frogs. They helped her sleep. The new female from the Other Pride had spent the day with them. She was quiet and barely moved. Scarlet accepted the fact that the Other Pride was not nearly as smart as hers. She had tried to talk to them, but they never seemed to understand. Perhaps their methods of communications were not as advanced and sophisticated as hers.

Booth stood up.

"Well, ladies. It's been fun, but it's quittin' time." Booth said as she put her field journal away in her backpack. Scarlet wondered if maybe, she might be able to reach this one. She gave a distinctive call, one that Booth had not heard from her before. She turned and looked right at Scarlet.

"Talking to me, huh?" Booth asked. Scarlet wagged her tail excitedly and the rest of her pride took notice. Finally, someone from the Other Pride really wanted to speak. Slowly and surely, Scarlet gave a slow court nod. Maybe this one would understand that she was trying to be friendly; that she wanted to know more. Booth smiled; knowing that there was so much more to these creatures, more than anyone could possibly imagine. She gave her own court nod. The pride chirped with joy. She replied! At long last, the line of communication was open – even a small amount. Scarlet and her sisters knew there was so much more to these creatures, more than they could possibly imagine.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth returned to the office and tossed her backpack down on her desk. She flopped down in her chair and leaned back slightly; deep in thought. Several theories were running though her mind. She would need to do more research. The journals currently available to them were sparse and there was no way she could do any kind of outside resource consultation. She would have to go at it alone; maybe with a bit of help from her co-workers. She smiled to herself. She and the raptor did acknowledge each other on another level – it was first contact. Booth had to remind herself what Scarlet was. She was a species that there was very little knowledge of, she was a super-predator, and in no way could she let her guard down around any of them. Perhaps though, the behavioral theories around raptors were no different than the myths and legends people had about wolves for centuries. Booth had witnessed first-hand that wolves were adoring parents, loving partners and, in a way, developed a kind of culture. However, they were aggressive and territorial when needed. She wanted o dictate her thoughts, but that would turn into a long conversation with herself. Her mind started wandering off to someone else. Quickly, she jotted points down in her journal as reminders.

"Evening!" she heard an unfamiliar voice call out. Booth took her eyes off her journal and smiled. She knew who that was.

"Mr. Hammond, Sir. Nice to finally meet you." She stood up to greet him.

"It's finally nice to meet you, young lady. I've heard so much about you. I tried to get in to say hello earlier but, lawyers and signing checks and boring business prevented me from doing so."

"No problem, Mr. Hammond. I've been busy learning the ropes."

"Please, John," he paused "So what do you think so far?" He said perching up on the corner of her desk.

"Well, inner eight-year-old me is still bouncing up and down at the fact that there's dinosaurs. Always loved em'."

Hammond smiled.

"So, what do you think?"

"I spent all day with the raptors," She said excitedly "And tomorrow, the t-rex."

Hammond couldn't contain his laughter.

"I can see that you were the right one for the job," he patted her arm. "You're extraordinarily bright and I'm so happy that you're here. Thank you."

"No, thank you for giving me this opportunity. I won't let you down."

"Lauren, it's my responsibility not to let you down. Now, whatever you need, please let me know. It might be a bit of a slow start, but we'll get there."

"There is something – make it more some things."

"Sure."

"Quagga, Passenger Pigeon, Great Auk, just to name a few."

"Sorry? A few of what, dear?"

"Species that we made extinct," she paused. "If you can bring back animals who's disappearance we had no involvement in, than maybe you can correct some of the past mistakes of man. Repent for the sins of our fathers. The world may see it as more ethical science. Not to keep behind bars or glass, not for profit, but to be as it was intended."

Hammond stared into the amber on the top of his cane. He had never thought of that before.

"You have a good heart, Lauren. Maybe too good of one in a world of money and business. But at my age, I learned that the cold hard truth to make any kind of change is to be number one."

"My dad always told me that we're not on this planet to rule and dominate, we're all here to be stewards – the most noble of tasks. I guess that's why I wanted to become a vet," she smiled. "I'd like to think that at one time, we could talk to the animals. Perhaps, someday, we will again."

Hammond sighed a kindly grandfather like sigh. She was still young and quite innocent. He was like her once; so very long ago.

Muldoon had tried his best all day not to be distracted. He had spent most of his time doing what he despised the most – paperwork. With a growing population of animals, he would need staff. Muldoon was educated in business just as his parents wanted. He had absolutely no desire to spend his life sitting at boardroom tables and when he followed his ambition and left for Africa instead of a corner office, his relationship with his parents grew distant. Pouring over budget numbers numbed his mind so it started to wander towards more interesting things. He was rather relieved when Harding asked him if he wanted to come along to check on the brachiosaurs. Of course, Harding was a little curious about the fledging friendship he had with Booth. Muldoon assured him that they just talked the night before. By the time Muldoon returned to the office, most of the lights were off. He was just going to lock up the tranquilizer gun and then page her. He was getting that fluttering sensation in his stomach again. He was looking forward to seeing her again.

He could hear Hammond and Booth. She was dedicated to her job all right. Everyone else was done for the day and there she was, talking shop. When she saw him, she almost glowed.

"Hey, Rob." She said.

 _"My God, she's beautiful."_ He thought.

"You know; the first animal I'd like to talk to is a Humpback whale." Muldoon remarked.

Hammond cocked his head.

"Why a Humpback?"

"To find out if Star Trek 4 might have some truth to it." He replied.

Hammond rolled his eyes. "Don't work late, dear." Hammond ordered as he got up

"Naw. I was on my way out, actually. I promised a very handsome man I'd have a drink with him."

"Oh, and –" Hammond attempted to ask who it was and then he figured it out.

"She asked me." Muldoon stated as he locked the cabinet.

"Well done, Robert." Hammond whispered to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth exhaled the sweet cigar smoke.

"I'm not too political, but we gotta get rid of Castro so I don't feel so guilty about smokin' these."

"Where'd you get them from anyways?" Muldoon inquired. It had been awhile since he had such a nice cigar; especially a Cuban. He liked coming to this spot and lounge around in the hammock after a hard day at work. On the occasion, he would just fall asleep and stay there all night. Outside is where he preferred to be. He found that walls were not only physically constricting but mentally as well.

"My Canadian cousin in Weybourn. Got the rye there too." She said shaking her glass slightly.

"How did you get it past the border?"

"Saskatchewan is pretty much the middle of nowhere." She replied nonchalantly.

The night sky illuminated followed with a rumble of thunder.

"Forecast said there's a good one coming tonight." He reported.

"I've never been this far south. Be interesting to compare it to some of the doosies we get back home."

"There was a hurricane in the first week I was here. It was like nothing I experienced before."

"I can't really say because I've only seen it on nature documentaries, but I guess some of the storms in Africa can get pretty intense." She leaned back in the chair.

"Oh, yeah. You can see the rain just rolling over the plains and it will downpour for hours."

"I've always wanted to go to Africa."

"I'll take you." He replied softly. "Under one condition." He added.

"What's that?"

"I've never seen the American prairies."

"It's pretty flat, there's a lot of pick up trucks and that damn Achy Breaky song is on every radio station."

Muldoon chuckled.

"What? Trying to save me some time?"

"No, I love it there. It's quite beautiful, peaceful. But, you'd have to meet my parents and that - uh, yeah."

"Surely, they're not as bad as mine." Muldoon finished the last of his cigar and snuffed it out in the ashtray.

"Wanna bet? I think my mother's worried I'll turn into a crazy old cat lady if I stay single much longer," she said taking the last drag of tobacco. "Mom's the librarian in town so I don't know if she's read too many of those crappy Harlequin novels or what, but damn, it's annoying. I hate spending holidays with the family too. 'No, I'm not married, no, I'm not engaged, no, I don't have a boyfriend but you'll be happy to know that I love my career. Oh, ok you don't care.'"

"I empathize completely. My younger brother is an accountant with his own successful company, married to another accountant, a house, two cars, three kids and a dog," he finished the rye and poured himself some more. He put his left arm behind his head, resting the glass on his chest. "And every time I see my father he asks: 'What have you done with your life, Robert? What have you done with your life?'"

"What do you say to him?"

"I have caught poachers; that there have been times I have risked my life to save animals that I critically endangered. I've rescued leopards from black markets. I've stopped lions and wildebeests and water buffalo from being shot by trophy hunters in pens. Hell, do you know how many Soviet weapons I've confiscated that might have been used by guerilla groups?" he paused "And by guerilla I mean the anti-government ones."

Booth giggled.

"You don't say? Though it would be interesting to see what a silverback could do with a Kalashnikov."

"It's a hard life but there's not another one I'd rather have. I help to save humanity from the deafening loneness that would come from an empty world."

There was silence between them. The only sound was the increasing wind followed by a rumble of thunder getting closer.

"Thanks." She breathed.

"For what?"

"For understanding that the world can't seem to handle people like us. There's more to life than money and possessions. Like," she said with a gesture, "This is pretty damn cool."

"I agree but it took a lot of money to make this place."

"Oh, I meant, this – you know - us spending time together," she smiled "I enjoy it."

"I do too."

She stared shyly at the ground.

All of a sudden, the sky opened up and a torrent of rain started to come down.

"Hate to tell you this, but the rain just makes the humidity worse." He informed. Muldoon finished his drink and put the empty glass down on the ground.

"I'm actually starting to miss snow, yeah."

"I can't wait to hear all the complaining tomorrow."

"The rest of you are used to the hot and stuff. I'm accustomed to temperatures with negatives in front of them."

Unexpectedly but welcome to Muldoon, she laid down next to him. He had made mistakes in the past and had jumped without thought into a doomed marriage. He learned from that trauma and as a result, he guarded his heart maliciously. He trusted it with Booth. After only knowing her for a few days, he would give it to her freely if she wanted it.

"I can pretty much guarantee that if you were in North Dakota in February, you'd be bitchin' something fierce and I'd be like: 'What? In another month, it's t-shirt weather.'"

She sighed and put her head down on his chest. She didn't want Muldoon to get the wrong impression of her; that this would be a cake walk, but she felt so comfortable with him. It felt – right to her.

"Gerry's going to show me how to do a work up on the rex tomorrow."

"Yeah, I got to put her out for you."

"Or you could just ask Ger to give her his bird evolution lecture."

Muldoon smirked.

"It's horrible. I heard it when I was a freshman in college," she paused "For a brief moment, I wondered if I should switch my major to geology because rocks might be more entertaining."

Muldoon gently rubbed his thumb along her hip.

"I would have loved to have gone into the natural sciences, but my father paid for my schooling, so I had to study what he wanted me to."

"After I graduated, my dad asked me what I learned and I told him that life essentially can be essentially broken down into three rules: eat, don't get eaten and get laid," she paused "And he replied: 'Your mom and I spent thousands of dollars for you to figure out what the cattle could have just as easily told ya.'"

"Well, I think number three is more important for all the poor saps that are cursed with the Y chromosome."

"Oh, please."

"You and I have seen nature. We know how the game is played."

"Good ol' female choice theory."

"Well, it's true. Think about it. Being a male is essentially a business. You have to market the product to the customer. Take risks, invest wisely, attempt to operate at a gain."

She laughed.

"And you thought business school was a waste of time."

"Well, Doctor, in your opinion, is the theory true?"

"I give a lot of credit to our choosy foremothers, yes."

Muldoon needed to pick his words properly. The conversation was heading in the direction her wanted it to go. No one needed to know what would happen between them. No doubt, she would worry about how she would be judged by others - that she was here to husband hunt, not for a career. He often pitied professional women who found themselves on the wrong side of gossip. They would be discreet and he would not allow her to fall victim to such blather.

"I'd imagine you're quite, how did you refer to it? Ah, yes, choosy."

"You bet. I have impeccable standards, sir." She gave a bashful smile and averted her eyes.

Ever so tenderly, he turned her chin towards him.

"I sincerely hope that I've crossed your mind." He breathed. She gazed at him longingly, saying words that did not need to be spoken.

"Hey, kids. Don't mind me." A voice called out from behind them.

Muldoon growled in frustration.

"Hey Ray," Lauren called "You want some rye? I was thinkin' about turning in."

She looked a little embarrassed about being caught at a rather intimate moment. She quickly bounced up from the hammock; the velvety warmth of her skin against his evaporating instantaneously.

"I'll see you bright and early." She said resting her hand on Muldoon's forearm. She handed Arnold the remnants of the bottle.

"I'm surprised you actually pulled yourself away from the computer." She remarked with a friendly smirk. She was trying a bit too desperately to conceal her awkwardness.

"One can't live by keyboard alone." he said taking it from her.

"Night guys." She said, hurrying off into the rain. Once he was sure she was out of sight, Muldoon glared at him coldly.

"I blocked you didn't I?"

"Like a damn brick wall."

"I'm sorry, man," he paused "So, uh, I take it you're seeing her now, officially."

"I suppose."

Arnold frowned.

"You're old enough to be her father, you know."

"Yeah, so?"

Arnold's frown turned into a devilish grin.

"Lucky son of a bitch. How about writing a how-to manual for the rest of us?"

"Believe it or not, I do pride myself on being a gentleman and I really like this girl."

"Yeah, she can put up with your demanding bull shit."

"Don't say anything, would you? I really like her, Ray. I do."


	6. Chapter 6

"Right, radio silence and I'll call you when she's napping." Muldoon ordered slinging the rifle over his shoulder.

"Sure you're fine on your own? I've shot a grizzly before."

Muldoon smiled.

"She's a bit bigger than that," he started going down the ladder "And she hasn't eaten me yet so I'll be fine."

"Well, I ain't gonna pick up pieces of you. Gerry can do that." she called after him jokingly.

Damn it was hot. She wanted to complain, but she did not want to prove Muldoon's prediction right. She flipped her wrist to check the time on her watch. Quarter after 7. Really?

"God damn, this place is like an oven." she grumbled as she annoyingly flapped the collar of her white cotton undershirt.

"Here," Harding said handing her some water. "I should have reminded you to always carry some with you at all times."

"Thanks," she said taking a long sip. Mathematics was by no means her strong point, but she easily spotted a problem with the Rex's enclosure.

"It's too small. Her pen." she said.

"I've had this discussion with the engineers before and was told not to worry because they all went to Cal Tech and MIT."

"Friggen' yuppies. Whatever. Maybe we can convince Hammond and he'll get their asses moving but we got a lot of time before she's full grown."

"Not exactly." Harding mentioned.

"What? What do you mean?"

"She's pretty much at size already."

Booth cocked her head.

"Impossible. Paleontologists figured it would take at least 15 years."

"She's not a regular Rex."

"How old is she? Like, how long has Hammond kept this under raps?"

"She's two, I think."

"Two?"

"Yeah, one of the engineers let it slip. I had no idea how old she was. Turns out Wu pumped her full of growth hormones," he paused. "Her and pretty much anything that looks impressive big."

"Uh, I have serious ethical questions."

"We all do, Lauren. This is why we have to frequently check them for tumors."

"It'll shorten their lives."

"I'm aware," he sighed deeply. "You need to understand something right quick. The men who run this place, the men who made her, they don't see her they way we do. You know what they see? Dollar signs. That's it. They barely recognize that she's alive."

"Then what the fuck are we doing, Gerry? I didn't become a vet to let animals suffer."

"What we're doing here is making sure that they don't — to the best of our abilities and to the best of what we have available to us. No one really cares about them but us."

"I thought this was a long term thing. I gave up everything for this."

Harding clutched both of her shoulder.

"Lauren, listen to me. I know. I feel torn too. So does Sue. So does Rob. We all asked ourselves the same thing you are now. It's not easy. EnGen doesn't really like us because we cost money. The scientists here really don't respect us. It doesn't matter that you have doctor at the front of your name; they'd rather wipe their ass with our degrees than listen to what we have to say."

"I don't—" she began.

"Don't think you can stay? Lauren, I need you here. They need you here," he smiled "And it's pretty damn obvious Rob really likes having you around too, if you don't mind me saying so."

Booth stared sadly at the ground.

"Most of them get sick often, especially the herbivores. I don't know what's wrong with them and Wu keeps his secrets," he sighed. "But I try for their sake. Those animals didn't ask to come back from the dead."

"You're good to go, Ger. To the left and then straight." Muldoon called over the radio.

"Ok. We'll find you." he replied.

Gerry gestured with his head.

"Wanna meet her?"

Booth gave a weak smile.

"It's not every day you get to see a t-rex."

"Sleeping like a big, bad baby." Harding chuckled.

Booth was shocked by her size.

"Lot bigger than a bear." she mumbled.

"This normally keeps her under for about half an hour." Muldoon mentioned.

Booth stood next to the Rex's jaw. Her eyes were closed; her massive body raised and fell with each deep inhale and exhale. Booth was accustomed to life and death; sickness and health, long before she became a vet. That was the way of the ranch. She would sleep in the barn with the sick and dying of the herd. She always argued that just being there was often enough comfort to them. Her father insisted that cattle were too simple minded to understand the concept, but she knew that in the end, they were happy not to be alone. Booth gently stroked the side of her massive neck. She did not know how long this Rex would have but however short or long the time would be, she would be under her care. She was powerful, beautiful, majestic, but in a way, no different then a small calf fighting to keep itself out of Death's shadow.

"Lauren?" Harding called.

"Yeah, I just — I just," she sighed. "Nothin'. Ok, Ger. Show me how to do a 12 point inspection on this huge truck."

For the rest of the day, Booth avoid everyone else. Her mind roared with a million cascading thoughts. It was overwhelming and exhausting. She sought peace in the only manner that ever gave her comfort — to be amongst her animals. She long regarded them as the most sentient of beings, capable of thinking and feeling on levels that were far beyond the limited abilities of humans. All too often, she envied them. For hours, she sat quietly at the raptor pen, feeling deeply saddened for the brilliant hunters that were basically being spoon fed. Their natural talents as predators were going to waste. If only she could do something to help. Scarlett easily sensed that the new one from the Other Pride was struggling. She did not have the same energy emitting from her as she did before. Normally, when Scarlett sensed this from one of her sisters, a gentle nudge usually did the trick. Yet, there was that separation between them, one she was ready to admit would unfortunately remain. She did not look like them, she did not talk like them, but if she could ever join them, Scarlett would welcome her as her own. Scarlett was perplexed and confused. She could not explain why she saw her this way. It made no sense to her. She tossed her head slightly in an attempt to shake out her unknowns. She settled down on the ground as close as possible to the barrier, propping herself up on her left hip and forearms. Booth gave a weak smile.

"Come to hang out, huh?," she paused for quite some time. "You know, I gotta say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we think your kind is ravenous and we think you to almost be like a monster out of our worst nightmares."

Scarlett didn't understand her sounds, but she could feel it. A brilliant blue butterfly fluttered next to Scarlett. She felt a nice and easy feeling when she saw them. She could not explain it. She understood what hungry and tired were. She liked this feeling. She watched it intently, giving soft twills as it gracefully flew into the sky and out of site.

"You thought that was pretty, didn't you? You understand that there are things beyond yourself, don't you?"

Strange thing, Scarlett thought as she looked at Booth. Her cheeks were wet even though there was no rain.

Booth didn't particularly care for baseball. She found it boring and slow paced compared to hockey or football. In addition, neither of the teams were ones she could say she even remotely liked. It gave her something else to focus on. She was watching it so intently, that when the phone rang, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Dr. Lauren Booth." she said tiredly.

"Hey. How are you?" he asked. Muldoon's voice reminded her soft, supple leather; rugged but comforting.

"Fine." she lied.

"You just took off."

"Yeah, I was with the raptors."

There was a pause.

"You know I don't approve you being alone with them."

"That's nice, Robert. I'll take it into consideration."

Muldoon dismissed her little bit of attitude. Harding told him briefly of their conversation at the Rex's pen in the morning.

"You busy?"

"Just watchin' baseball and bored out of my damn tree," she bit her lower lip. "Do you want to see me or something?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

How endearing and charming was that?

"I'll meet you. I gotta ask you something."

The evening air was still hot and heavy. Booth hated the way the humidity clung to her skin. She doubted if she would ever get accustomed to it. She was actually pining for winter.

"Hey," she called to Muldoon "First of all, your buddy Ray has got a bit of a mouth."

"He said what?" Muldoon was a bit concerned.

"So, yeah, I guess you told him that I'm off the market."

He tisked loudly.

"I didn't say it like that."

She sat as close to him as she possibly could.

"Being your girlfriend is all news to me."

"Well, uh," he took off his trademark hat momentarily and put it back on again "I'm bad at this."

"I'm sure you make up for it in other areas." she uttered quietly.

"I think so." Muldoon confidently boasted.

"I'm just gonna get right to the point," she exhaled "Rob, we'll need to spend the night together."

He gave a side grin and raised one eyebrow.  
"You have my utmost attention."

She smiled.

"Yeah, I have a behavioural enrichment experiment in mind."

"I'm all for enrichment, yes." he nodded slowly.

"We need to be up really early," she patted his knee "We're going hunting," she paused "More like catching, actually. Sue tells me there's lots of wild hogs."

"Lots."

"And who doesn't like bacon for breakfast?"


End file.
